In a variety of consumer electronics and computers, solid state drives incorporating non-volatile memories (NVMs) are frequently replacing or supplementing conventional rotating hard disk drives for mass storage. These non-volatile memories may include one or more flash memory devices, the flash memory devices may be logically divided into blocks, and each of the blocks may be further logically divided into addressable pages. In some applications, a host may read data from a solid state drive (SSD), perform a transformation on the data, and write the transformed data back to the SSD. However, the input and output stack or interface between the host and the SSD may present a bottleneck, limiting how fast the host may transform data stored at the SSD.